


Closer

by RobstenLover93



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobstenLover93/pseuds/RobstenLover93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t see her, not after his change into a vampire. He didn’t care much of the rules that he was told her had to follow. Even after being told no, he was on a mission to be with his girl and his girl only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I own absolutely nothing. SM owns all the characters. The only thing I own is the idea of Closer.

Summary-

He couldn’t see her, not after his change into a vampire. He didn’t care much of the rules that he was told her had to follow. Even after being told no, he was on a mission to be with his girl and his girl only.

ONE-SHOT

Edward’s POV

~year 1919~

I needed to see her, I would see her. She didn’t die, that’s all I cared about, and she’s alive and well. She thinks I’m dead, and she cried…a lot. I remember watching her from a distance as she cried to her parents on how her boyfriend, no…her fiancé was dead and she wants to be with me, thinking I’m dead.

Carlisle says I can’t, I can’t go back and introduce myself, and I want my girl! She’s my girl and I miss her so much.

“Edward no,” he said.

“Carlisle please! I need to see my girl…please,” I said.

“You can’t do that Edward. She can’t know you’re still alive,” he said.

“She doesn’t need to know that I’m alive. I could…I could be anyone else….anyone,” I said.

“Edward I can’t let you see her,” he said.

“I…I want to. I’m going to see her,” I said.

“No you are not,” he snapped at me.

“Carlisle! Of course you don’t give a load! You’ve never been in love,” I said.

“Yes Edward I have. I did lose someone when I was changed,” he said.

“Tell me about it. It seems you must have a stone heart, because all you’ve done is be an ass!” I said.

“Edward…I lost my daughter,” he said.

I rolled my eyes, my golden eyes, not red but golden.

“I lost my wife in childbirth Edward. My daughter, was three, when I was changed. I didn’t know what to do, I couldn’t go back to her…I was trying to hide my thirst before I knew of drinking out of animals instead of people Edward. When I finally had gotten back to the town and hid, hid good enough to see her, she had…she had passed away from a disease Edward. I let it go, after just a year and I believe that you should do the same. You’ve been changed for a year, and she’s probably over you by now. She’s probably all moved on, and she doesn’t care about you anymore Edward. She’s moved on!” he said.

I hated the things he wasn’t saying, about how she never loved me enough to stay with me while I was dying as a human. I bawled up my fists in anger, I was pissed off. He had spent 200+ years alone on this world, and I wasn’t going to do that such thing and let my girl die in front of my eyes.

I couldn’t hold it in any longer, so I smacked him.

“I don’t care. I love her and I know she loves me Carlisle. I’m sorry about your daughter, but maybe after I kill you out of frustration, you can be with your daughter and wife again. This is my girl, not yours! You wouldn’t get it,” I hissed at him.

He walked away, and didn’t say another word to me. I knew he was mad, I could hear it in his head. No, he’s not mad…he’s pissed off! I didn’t really care for his daughter, she had nothing to do with my life now so why would I even care.

I want my girl, I have nothing else to do in this life. I grabbed my coat from the coat rack by the door, being in Forks Washington didn’t really help when I needed to get to Chicago Illinois to see my girl. I could run, but then it would look suspicious when I went to leave and all I had to do was run towards my home.

I’m hoping, really hoping that my girl…my girl would come back with me to Forks. I could change her, well maybe, if I had the strength to do so. We could be together, and I wouldn’t have to worry about seeing her…and losing her. I don’t need to lose her, again, because if I do…I’ll die myself. If she dies, I die, it’s plain and simple.

“Edward you’re not going anywhere,” Carlisle said.

“Do you think I could change her?” I asked not facing him.

“No,” he said.

“Why not?” I asked.

“She can’t know of us Edward. It’s not meant to be,” he said.

“Why do you say that? I want to be with her,” I said.

“If she was meant to be changed...I would have changed her myself,” he said.

“Well why didn’t you? She’s my mate Carlisle. I know this for a fact to,” I said.

“She may be, but Edward…she deserves a human life,” he said.

“I don’t want her to be a human! She needs to be like me! I need my girl,” I said.

“Edward I can easily move us out of the country where you can’t come and get her,” he snapped at me.

“Please Carlisle. May I just once go and see my girl?” I asked

“I can’t allow this Edward,” he said.

“It won’t hurt just to see her. See how she’s doing,” I said.

“She’s probably fine,” he said.

“Probably. It means you’re not fully sure,” I said.

He sighed again and walked away once more. I opened the door to the house but I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“If you’re going anywhere you’re not going alone,” he said.

“So you’re going to let me go?” I asked.

“Only if I have to go with you. I can’t trust you just yet. I don’t need you snapping and killing people,” he said.

I know I didn’t need to kill her, I wouldn’t kill her.

“We can’t run,” I said.

“Yes we can,” he said.

I rolled my eyes and we walked out of the house. I slipped on my coat and Carlisle did the same.

“Come on. This way,” he said leading me a different way.

I followed him and we ran, ran as fast as we could. I knew it wouldn’t be long yet until we were in Chicago and I get to see my girl. It seemed like just hours, hours when I knew I was home. I skid to a stop outside of town and Carlisle looked at me worried.

“Are you okay? We can always go back,” he said.

“I’m fine. I’m just nervous,” I said.

“Well of course you are! You are seeing your girl after a year of being away,” he said.

“Even though I can’t say who I am,” I said.

The Spanish Influenza was still going on, I knew it was. My mother, and father had both died from the influenza and it was hard to believe that they weren’t here anymore with me. My girl, someone who never got sick, could be dying and I would never know it.

“What if she’s dying Carlisle?” I asked.

“If she is you have to let it take its course Edward,” he said.

“I don’t think I’d be able to do that Carlisle,” I said.

“If she is dying Edward, you can’t change her. She has to live a human life,” he said.

I pulled at my hair. This was super frustrating to me. I want her to live a human life, yes, but I really need her in my life.

We had gotten into town minutes later, and I saw people. Lots and lots of people coughing. Nurses were everywhere with masks on, leading people dying to the beds. I frowned, I was remembering, remembering how that used to be me. I scanned the people, not seeing my girl, hoping she was in her home fine.

“This way,” Carlisle said leading me a different way.

I followed him. People stared, I know, I looked like I did before I hadn’t changed much in a year. I wasn’t supposed to change.

“Dr. Cullen! Oh how lovely it is to see you again,” a nurse said pulling Carlisle into a hug.

“Hello. It seems you guys are having a bit of a rush here,” he said.

“Oh my yes! It seems like it just keeps getting worse,” she said.

“Horrible,” I mumbled under my breath.

“Is this young man here to help to Dr. Cullen? He could be great help,” she said.

“Of course,” Carlisle said.

Help! That man. I don’t want to help, I want to find my girl.

“Come come,” she said leading us in the tents.

It stunk in the tents, I could smell it even more now as a vampire.

“Son,” Carlisle said leading me towards a different spot.

I followed him willingly.

“I can’t have you killing anyone now. If you need to find her,” he said not saying much more.

“Of course. She’ll be the first I’ll look for. I don’t need her dying on me,” I said.

“Just…remember our promise,” he said.

“Of course,” I said nodding my head.

I wouldn’t change her, I may want to, but I know I can’t do that just yet.

Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder and nodded to me before walking off to help the nurse. I want to help, so I started to walk around, to see her, to see anyone. I found someone, even more precious to me…my sister.

She wasn’t being treated, all of the nurses were so far from her. I walked towards her and felt her skin, even as a vampire, I could feel the warmth of her skin. She was ten, ten years old and dying. She never got to live a life, a life like a normal person.

I couldn’t change her, Carlisle would kill me, and she would be an immortal child. I could never have her yet in my life.

“I’m sorry Minnie. I wish you could live a real life,” I said stroking her hair.

I couldn’t let her die, my sister wouldn’t die. I could cure her, but only by changing her, and I couldn’t do that. I wouldn’t do that to her.

I moved on from my sister, not looking another look her way. I was looking for my girl, but this tent was super big and there were so many more to search through. Thoughts, thoughts of just one person stood out.

No! I won’t die, I can survive. Wait…what’s that? It seems someone is walking by. *cough*

The thoughts stuck out completely and my eyes flashed to my side. My girl. I walked towards her and felt her arms, she was very warm.

Touching me. Someone has their hand on my skin, it feels good, and it’s so cool.

“You’ll be okay. I won’t let you leave me,” I said sitting at her bed side.

It can’t be….

I knew she felt it was me, someone she had known her whole life.

“Son,” Carlisle said putting a hand on my shoulder, out of nowhere.

“She knows Carlisle. I can hear her,” I said.

“No son she doesn’t. She’s dying son,” he said.

“I need to save her,” I said.

“Son no,” he said.

“Please,” I said.

“Son I can’t let you do so. I can’t risk it,” he said.

“Carlisle,” I said.

“Son,” he said.

I looked at him, hand on my girl’s shoulder.

“Carlisle do you have that young lady over there? Her family is just trying to keep the girl healthy,” a nurse said.

“Yes,” Carlisle said.

She moved on and Carlisle stared at me.

“I knew I shouldn’t have let you come,” he said.

I stood from my seat and he backed away, slowly.

“Carlisle,” I hissed at him.

I wouldn’t let him. I won’t let him take me from her, forever.

“I can’t let you do it son,” he said.

“Please Carlisle. I have to do so,” I said.

He looked around the room and touched my arm.

“We will come here tonight when not as many will be here,” he said.

I nodded and walked out of the tent with him. The nurses didn’t protest when Carlisle led me outside.

“Go and find somewhere to stay for the day. We’ll come back tonight,” he said.

I walked away and just walked, walked towards my old home. It was still open. I opened the door, easily, and still walked in to see it the way it had been left. A Masen was still alive, and this is the only reason why it’s still open.

I stood in the house, looking around to see it all, the same as I remember it. I sit on the couch and just rub my hands on the couch, waiting. It could be hours, days before I could help my girl.

I don’t think I had been sitting there long before I heard some thoughts, thoughts of Carlisle.

Edward I need you.

I stood from my spot and walked out of my home closing the door slowly and making my way towards the hospital. When I had found my father, Carlisle, he was standing next to my girl.

“She collapsed a few minutes after you left,” he said.

“I told you. She knows,” I said.

“I can’t wait until night Edward. That’s how I changed you,” he said.

“She won’t last until the night,” I said.

“Not likely,” he said.

She would have to be changed tonight, if at all. 

Carlisle looked around, not seeing much people before he suggested I carry her.

“Carlisle? What are you doing?” the nurse asked

“I believe this lady should be moved from this bed in particular. She won’t make it through the night,” Carlisle said.

The nurse frowned.

“Of course. Another loss. A sad thing,” she said.

She walked away and I grabbed my girl in my arms. Carlisle grabbed a few things, some blood was the first thing, something she could drink, right away if we didn’t have the time to get her in the forest to hunt some animals.

We walked, slowly, out of town. People didn’t stare. My girl, my girl felt the movement of her body.

I won’t die. I’m not dying.

I ran my hand over her face, I love her and I always will. She would be a perfect vampire, someone to keep me company and not leave Carlisle.

“If we change her in time Edward. I believe she’ll be fine,” Carlisle said.

“Hopefully,” I said.

We were almost out of the state when he stopped in his tracks, just standing there.

“This way,” he said turning us a different way.

Coughing, very loud coughing. She was snuggling up to my arm, she liked the cool of my skin. It must, must be something to calm her.

We had ran a bit more before I knew, we were somewhere Carlisle used to called home before he changed me.

“Come on. Get her in the house,” he said.

I walked through the door and saw a table, a table where Carlisle made me set her. He instantly grabbed the morphine and injected it in her body.

It wasn’t long before the screams started, she was changing into one of us. I had never experienced the shrill sound of the screams coming from someone changing into one of us.

“Do you think she will be all right?” I asked.

“She’ll be fine,” he said.

The days, went by way to quickly for me to remember but I knew, it would mean I would be closer to seeing my girl again.

“Not long now,” Carlisle said.

It’s been two and a half days now, and I knew, knew she would be with me soon. The screams, hours later, had silenced. There wasn’t a peep coming from her. I could feel he heart, feel her heart stop before I knew, she was awake.

“Hello there,” Carlisle said.

She didn’t speak. Not yet anyways.

“Are you thirsty? Does your throat burn? I believe it should,” Carlisle said.

“What did you do to me?” she asked.

Bells. Her voice sounded like bells.

“I am Carlisle. You were dying of the Spanish Influenza when I changed you,” Carlisle said.

“Changed me into what?” she asked

“I’ve changed you into a vampire young one,” he said.

If she would have been able to pass out from shock, I know she would have.

“Why?” she asked.

He looked towards the door then.

Edward…son. I think it’s time you came in here.

I opened the door to the room, the room where she sits…or stands. I walked into the room and spoke.

“Bella,” I said from behind her.

Her head shot towards mine.

“Edward,” she said.

I didn’t say anything. Just stood there.

“You were dead,” she said.

“Not really,” I said.

“I changed Edward here to Bella,” Carlisle said.

“I’m not in a dream. This is all real,” she said.

“We have forever together Bella. We don’t die,” I said.

She was next to me, in seconds.

“I love you Edward. I missed you so much,” she said.

“I love you too Bella. Thank you…thank you for being with me,” I said.

I had forever with her, and forever would last…forever. I love life

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? You tell me :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
